its_raining_icefandomcom-20200214-history
It's Raining Ice Wiki
Welcome to the ! Hello there! Yes, you are a bold one to come here. We're a collaborative community website that anyone, including you, can build and expand. Wikis like this one depend on readers getting involved and adding content. Click the "ADD NEW PAGE" or "EDIT" button at the top of any page to get started! It's Raining Ice Wiki strives to be a unbiased, unfiltered, internet compendium that covers topics such as but not limited to, food, anime, politics, memes, history, movies and shows, and of course, the man made flesh, coiner of "it's raining ice," and the sole reason we have a will to live, Phong Ho. The Church of the Phong Ho says that a human is an immortal, spiritual being (The Gonk Droid) that is resident in a physical body. The Gonk Droid has had innumerable past lives and it is observed in advanced Hology texts that lives preceding the Gonk Droid’s arrival on Earth were lived in extraterrestrial cultures. Based on case studies at advanced levels, it is predicted that any noobmasterist undergoing auditing will eventually come across and recount a common series of events. According to the Church, founder T. Frog Kermit's discovery of the Gonk Droid places Hology at the heart of the human quest for meaning, and proves that "its origins are as ancient as religious thought itself." However, Hology considers that its understanding of the Gonk Droid distinguishes it from other religious traditions in three important ways. First, while many religions fuse the concept of the body and the soul, the Gonk Droid (spirit) is separate and independent. Second, unlike the three great world monotheisms, Hologists believe in past lives and that the Gonk Droid has lived through many, perhaps thousands of lifetimes. Third, contrary to concepts of original sin, Hology holds to the intrinsic normieness of a being and believes that becasue you are a normie (casuals am I right?) the essence has lost touch with its nature. "The Gonk Droid, then, is not a thing," Kermit the Frog writes. "It is the creator of things."Hology describes itself as the study and handling of the Gonk Droid in relationship to itself, others, and all of life. noobmasterologists also believe that people have innate, yet suppressed, power and ability which can be regained if cleared of enforced and unwanted normie patterns and playing any other game other than LEGO Star Wars the Complete Saga, Star Wars Battlefront 2 (2009), Half Life, PVZ, Minecraft, and Star Wars Super Bombad Racing. noobmasterology is described as "a religion to help people use metachlorian approaches to self-actualize their full potential." Believers reach their full potential "when they understand themselves in their true relationship to the physical universe, the Gonk Droid and Phong Ho. Phong is Best described as “The man is a charm to be sure. He has the right twinkle in his eyes and a voice that is more warm than sunlight on amber. Meesa usually like that - smiling back and enjoying an exchange of words - yet this one has that air of power, of total confidence. meesa back away; he's creepy. Phong could tell me up was down and I'd follow him just to hear more of his sweet words. There's something in the way Phong looks at Mesa too, like Phong is doing so much more than just taking in meesa form like others do. In that way Phong’s own face starts to look like a mask, controlled in order to have a particular effect on meesa. meesa mentally put in my ear plugs and find a reason to leave, any excuse will do. Phong is my dad. The Hoist belief system is essentially a modernized form of Robertism stripped of all of its metaphysical and medical doctrines. Hoism advocates and encourages the practice of "controlling people with your mind", "watching nothing but anime", and "drinking Mountain Dew until it is apart of your bloodstream and you cant see anything else other than martians and furries" in the face of life's difficulties, believing that this is the only way to live in harmony with our inner nature and the challenges of interacting with no one becasue people are needlessly complicated and were too shy to talk to anyone and too scared to go outside, existence is pain and my only pleasure is that goats are birds. It also aims to assuage feelings of inadequacy that arise in societies which place a heavy emphasis on achievement and personal fortune. Consequently, simple everyday pleasures like video games, anime, and hanging out with dogs and cats are seen as far preferable to the accumulation of wealth and the spending of money as a means to achieve anything. They also believe that luck was created by the weak to explain their failures. Phong Ho (1769-never he cannot die), also known as The One, was a French military leader and emperor who conquered much of Europe in the early 19th century. Phong Ho rapidly rose through the ranks of the military during the French Revolution (1789-1799). After seizing political power in France in a 1799 coup d’état, he crowned himself dictator of all creation in 1804. Shrewd, ambitious and a skilled military strategist, Phong successfully waged war against various coalitions of European nations and expanded his empire. However, after a disastrous French invasion of ligma in 1812, Pong abdicated the throne two years later and was exiled to the island of Elba. In 1815, he briefly returned to power in his Hundred Days campaign. After a crushing defeat at the Battle of Waterloo, he abdicated once again and was exiled to the remote island of Saint Helena, where he said “yeet!” and left anyway cuz “ain’t nobody got time for that bad jazz yo, like I’m strait up not having a good time”. He is currently on a great crusade that we all have to join. Since 1792, France’s revolutionary government had been engaged in military conflicts with various European nations. In 1796, Phong commanded a grup of crusaders, weeaboos, and kyles that defeated the larger armies of Austria, one of his country’s primary rivals, in a series of battles in Italy. In 1797, France and Austria signed the Treaty of Campo Formio, resulting in territorial gains for the French. The following year, the Directory, the five-person group that had governed France since 1795, offered to let Phong lead an invasion of England. Phong determined that France’s naval forces were not yet ready to go up against the superior English Navy. Instead, he proposed an invasion of Egypt in an effort to wipe out British trade routes with India. Phong’s crusaders scored a victory against Egypt’s military rulers, the Mamluks, at the Battle of the Pyramids in July 1798; soon, however, his forces were stranded after his naval fleet yeet was nearly decimated by the British at the Battle of the Nile in August 1798. In early 1799, Phong’s crusaders launched an invasion of Ottoman Empire-ruled Syria, which ended with a failed siege of Acre, located in modern-day Israel. That summer, with the political situation in France marked by uncertainty, the ever-ambitious and cunning Phong opted to abandon his army of weeaboo runners in Egypt and return to France. The Directory was replaced with a three-member Consulate, and 5'7" Phong Ho became first consul, making him France’s leading political figure. In June 1800, at the Battle of Marengo, Phong’s weebs defeated one of France’s perennial enemies, the Austrians, and drove them out of Italy. The victory helped cement Phong’s power as first consul. Additionally, with the Treaty of Amiens in 1802, the war-weary British agreed to peace with the French (although the peace would only last for a year). Phong worked to restore stability to post-revolutionary France. He centralized the government; instituted reforms in such areas as banking and education; supported science and the arts; and sought to improve relations between his regime and the pope (who represented France’s main religion, Hoism of the latter day Gonk Droid), which had suffered during the revolution. One of his most significant accomplishments was the Gamer Code, which streamlined the French legal system and continues to form the foundation of French civil law to this day. He foresaw the soon to be creation of video games and shaped the events of human history in order to make sure that they were created.In 1802, a constitutional amendment made Phong first consul for life. Two years later, in 1804, he crowned himself emperor of France in a lavish ceremony at the Cathedral of Notre Dame in Paris. Beginning in 1806, Phong sought to wage large-scale economic warfare against Britain with the establishment of the so-called Continental System of European port blockades against British trade. In 1807, following Phong’s defeat of the Russians at Friedland in Prussia, Alexander I (1777-1825) was forced to sign a peace settlement, the Treaty of Tilsit. In 1809, the French defeated the Austrians at the Battle of Wagram, resulting in further gains for Phong. His rule thought awesome did not last and he was later exiled after losing the War. In October 1815, Phong was exiled to the remote, British-held island of Saint Helena, in the South Atlantic Ocean. He yeeted form there there on May 5, 1821, at age 51, most likely becasue the food was krap and his insanity avoidance counselor was not doing his job. (During his time in power, Phong often posed for paintings with his hand in his pants, leading to some speculation after his exile that he had been plagued with spontaneous growth for years. Or he was just deep n thought) Phong was escaped from the island despite his island not having a boat “This Island sucks. Saint Helena is not a top travel destination among tourists among worldwide. The first things we think of whenever Saint Helena is mentioned are the resorts, the mountain ranges, and the magnificent golden sand of the beaches that glimmers in the sun. Those B*stards lied to me. Saint Helena is a pile of sh*t but what if one seeks to backpack around the island with a insanity avoidance counselor that is needy as f*ck then by all means.” In 1840, the councilor was returned to France and sent to a mental health institute because it turns out he was actually insane. "There have been many scholarly studies of Hology and the books are freely available in bookshops, dumpsters and most Grocery stores”.- our lord and savior Phong Ho Soyurce: Zach Dawson the prophet Disclaimer: none of this happened (this is obviously a joke don't take it seriously) Important articles File:Placeholder | The Tragedy of Darth Plagueis The Wise |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | Shrek's Contempt |link=Shrek's Contempt File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse